Truffles
by kyokoaurora
Summary: Some things are better shared.Truffles are one of them.


Truffles

Disclaimer: I don't own Heat Guy J. Yeah, go ahead! Laugh at the no anime-no-owning sap!

Lifting her overworked hands from the keyboard, Kyoko sighed and sank back in her not-so-comfy chair. "Hm, there's something about today that's…different". But try as she might, she was unable to pinpoint the source of the feeling.

"Well, back to drudgery I guess" She was about to resume her profile analysis when the heavy metal door to the elevator slid back. And who came bounding in…?

"Hey Kyoko!" the blonde greeted before dumping himself in a heap on the couch.

"Good afternoon, Dice" Kyoko returned with somewhat less zeal.

The woman's flat tone seemed to get his attention. Flipping over, Daisuke leant on the armrest. "Why the long face?" he enquired interestedly..

_He looks so cute like that _"Oh, I'm okay, really, just a little bored" As if her body was unconsciously proving her point, she reached up a smother a ladylike yawn. "That's it". Kyoko looked at him.

"Er…what?" Daisuke asked, faintly unnerved by her expression.

To his surprise the girl gave a short giggle. "It's ironic, isn't it? Here I am, always trying to instil a work ethic in _you_. Then I turn around and complain myself!"

Dice smiled. "Don't worry so much Kyoko, everyone needs a break sometime". "Even little miss efficiency" he added impishly, patting the sofa invitingly.

Kyoko glowered half heartedly and then…seemed to concede defeat. "Okay, just this once I'll let you win, I'm owed a break anyway" and she rose from the stiff office chair.

Daisuke pulled up into a sitting position to allow the pink haired lady to sit beside him. Heaving a relieved sigh, she sank back into the plush upholstery and let her long-lashed eyes shut. "Mmm…this is nice" she said contentedly.

"_Very nice"_ Dice agreed inwardly. Dragging his mesmerised green gaze from the familiar steep neckline was proving to be problematic. The woman in question shifted and the blonde hurriedly glanced away.

Opening her eyes, Kyoko smiled at him. "So how's the job going for you today?"

"Oh, you know, the usual, same old same old, crazy illegals, prohibited assassination androids out for my blood…cheesed off child photographers…" Earlier in the day, Dice had dropped by Monica's wagon and teased her so much that she threatened to have Parsley kick him. His heart warmed to hear his companion laugh.

When her giggles had subsided, they lay back and a comfortable silence ensued. Abruptly, Daisuke raised his toned arms to stretch and inadvertently knocked a slim cream box from the side table. Reflexes kicked in and he caught the box before it made contact with the floor. "What's this?" he asked curiously, turning the object over.

"Chocolate truffles, someone obviously appreciates the service you and J provide" Kyoko replied.

"I guess they do" Plucking a sweet from the tray, he held it out to her. "Truffle?" Growing prettily pink at the uncommon display of gentlemanliness, she accepted the confection with a soft thank you and plopped into her mouth.

Daisuke didn't think she had ever looked as sexy as she did now, with her eyes fluttering shut once more and her pink tongue wrapping round the luscious sweet.

Kyoko grinned suddenly. "That was delicious! Now it's your turn." She plucked another truffle from the box. But instead of handing it to him…

Dice smiled widely and closed his teeth over the chocolate she held between her scissored fingers. Kyoko felt her cheeks burn again when his intense gaze darkened. "Yum. But you know what would make it even better?"

The girl shook her head in genuine puzzlement.

"This" Daisuke said simply.

Before Kyoko realised what he was going to do, the blonde had picked up another truffle, popped it in his mouth, snaked an arm around her waist and clasped her to his own heated body before melding his lips to hers. Rational thought took extended leave for Kyoko the second she registered the presence of Daisuke's warm lips upon her own. She gave a muffled sigh of pleasure and pressed more firmly against him, wrapping her slender arms around his neck as she did so. Daisuke felt like he was dreaming. These wonderful sensations…could they really be real? He slid his tongue along her full lower lip and she parted them willingly. Tongues met and mated, the heady chocolaty tang stoking the flames of their long restrained desire. The frenzied kiss continued for a few moments more until they separated, gasping tiredly.

When she had nearly regained her stolen breath she fixed her gaze on the man still clutching her tightly. Daisuke looked back at her, a delighted grin creasing his handsome features. "Yeah, that was better" she said affectionately. Daisuke chuckled and tugged the woman into his lap, making her giggle lightly.

"Ready for round two?" he asked playfully.

"Always" she replied, happily reaching up to meet his waiting mouth.

From the doorway, J observed the pair with fondness for both of them showing in his mechanized, golden eyes. The android smiled and walked away silently, leaving the embracing couple some privacy. They were happy…and so, J was happy.

The End

So what do you think?


End file.
